en ange ou lapin?
by Chikyreby94
Summary: donc cest la version reéditer... sam et dean reviennent a l'hotel et ils voit l'archange gabriel avec un lapin. bravo mais qui est ce lapin? et comment sam et dean pourront ils s'en occuper comme il faut?
1. Chapter 1

En ange ou lapin?

Les phares de l'impala éclairaient la porte et l'inconnu qui attendait devant. Il avait l'air de tenir quelque chose dans ses bras et il était dos aux frères.

Dean tu connais ce mec? Demanda Sam

Ouais, et toi aussi sammy.

Puis voyant que Sam ne reconnaissait pas l'homme.

C'est Gabriel! Et il a un foutu lapin dans les bras. Regarde! Dit-il

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici? Viens on y va. Répondit Sam.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'ange et Dean le regarda dans les yeux puis regarda le lapin et remonta vers Gabriel. La seule réaction qu'il reçu fut un sourire ravie avant que l'archange leur tourne le dos pour entrer dans la chambre que Sam avait déverrouillé. Dean entra suivit de Sam et ils se débarrassèrent de leur veste et souliers puis s'assirent sur leur lit respectif. Gabriel s'assit sur une chaise et mit le lapin sur la table.

Donc Gabriel… pourquoi est-tu ici avec ce mignon petit lapin noir? Rit Dean

Ce mignon petit lapin noir est Castiel, Dean. Oui je sais très drôle non? Répondit l'ange

Quoi? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? As-tu… commença t'il

Non ce n'est pas moi. Malgré que ce soit un bon coup… il s'est fait jeté un sort par des sorcières et … BAM! Le voilà! Je ne peux pas le garder avec mon travail d'illusionniste et il te fait apparemment confiance donc… je te apporté. Expliqua l'archange

Et il disparut. Dean se redressa et grogna.

Attend je n'ai pas de nourriture, ni de cage et aucune idée de comment on s'occupe d'un lapin. Je sais même pas comment l'aider a redevenir normal!

Dean regarde! S'écria Sam de la table où il avait été s'asseoir avec le lapin/Castiel.

Sur la table se trouvait un sac nourriture a lapin « Jumbo Size », une cage déjà remplie de toute sortes de jouet, un sac de fond de cage et un morceau de papier. Dean regarda le lapin et le pris dans ses mains pour l'examiner comme il faut. Il avait en fait le poil brun foncé presque noir, de belles petites oreilles qui pointaient vers le haut et de grand s yeux bleu clair qui ressemblait bien trop a ceux de Castiel. Le lapin le fixait comme pour dire « mais que fait tu Dean? »

Ouais, c'est bien Castiel. Je vais lui trouver un coin pendant que tu prends ta douche. On dirait qu'il va falloir rester un bout de temps, on ne peut pas le mettre dans une voiture avec sa cage il va tomber partout. Dit-il

Ouais t'as raison allez! Je vais me laver je pu déjà!

Dean se pencha et vit que le lapin s'était collé contre son torse et son bras le soutenait fermement. Il le fixa et se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment chou il secoua la tête et le prit entre ses mains pour le placer dans la cage. Il l'ouvrit et essaya de mettre Castiel dedans mais il commença a se débattre' il mordit et griffa tellement fort que Dean le lâcha par terre.

Merde! Castiel ça va t'es pas blesser? Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour vérifier le lapin. Ok alors tu veux pas aller dans ta cage… je peux pas te forcer. Donc ça te dis d'écouter la télévision? Continua t-il

Il emmena le lapin avec lui sur le lit et s'allongea sur les oreillers. Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Castiel sautilla jusqu'en dessous de son bras près de l'aisselle et se colla sur son corps. Dean reposa son bras et le colla près de la petite bête. Il rit douce ment et regarda le lapin.

Je savais pas que t'aimais ça les câlins cas'… rigola t'il

-ouais moi non plus! Ah ah… tu devrais voir ta tête Dean! Rit Sam

Il venait de sortir de salle de bain et se dirigea vers son bagage pour sortir un chandail. Il laissa tomber la serviette qu'il avait sur la taille et se retrouva en boxer. Dean ne broncha pas car il était habituer mais Castiel enfouit son museau dans les cotes du châtain. Dean le regarda puis regarda Sam et fronça les sourcils.

Dis Sammy, tu pourrais te changer dans les toilettes? Demanda-t-il

Pourquoi? Ça ne t'as jamais déranger avant. Dit Sam curieux.

C'n'est pas moi que ça dérange, Castiel est embarrassé par la vue. Répondit Dean

Dean, c'est un lapin.

Non c'est Castiel et cas' est en fait un ange.

Pour l'instant c'est un lapin et en plus il est en train de me fixer. Tu vois' il n'est pas embarrassé du tout! Dit Sam exaspéré.

Dean fixa le lapin et se rendit compte que oui le lapin fixait Sam. Il arqua les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de retourner à la télévision. Après un bout de temps, il commençait a s'endormir lorsque la voix de son frère le réveilla.

Dean! Il y a un message sur la table, surement de Gabriel. Tu ne le lis pas? Demanda-t-il

Non demain, sammy répondit le blond d'une voix endormie.

Dean tu ne peux pas dormir avec le lapin! Tu risque de l'écraser en bougeant ou il va salir les draps en chiant dans le li. Il faut l'habituer à sa cage maintenant. Exprima le brun.

Si tu veux le mettre dans sa cage, tu le fais toi-même. Grogna Dean.

Sam se leva en soupirant, enleva le lapin des bras de Dean et alla le porter a sa cage mais Castiel commença à se débattre. Dean entendit les cris de douleurs de Sam et sourit aux sons. Sam réussit tout de même à mettre cas' dans sa cage et retourna se coucher en grommelant.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : ok alors voila la suite j'espère que vous aimez jusqu'à maintenant! Les reviews sont des encouragements donnez en et je serais généreuse! J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre malgré le fait qu'il est court mais bon**

Le lendemain Dean se leva et remarqua que Sam était parti. « Surement  
parti chercher le petit déjeuner » se dit-il. L'homme se leva et  
s'étira puis se déshabilla et se prépara à aller se doucher mais  
il entendit un drôle de bruit. Il se tourna vers le son et vit la  
cage. Le lapin le fixait avec ses yeux bleus et rongeait les barreaux  
de la cage.

- quoi? Tu veux sortir? Mec, je n'peux pas te sortir de la cage il  
faut que je prenne ma douche et tu vas sûrement te cacher ou faire des  
petits cadeaux partout. Dit-il en se penchant vers le lapin.

Mais comme réponse, il frotta son museaux avec ses pattes et colla ses  
oreilles sur son dos avec un regard pleins d'eau. Dean avait vraiment  
l'impression qu'il le suppliait puis Castiel se mis sur ses pattes  
arrière et posa ses pattes d'avant sur les barreaux comme s'il  
disait : « laisse-moi sortir Dean, ou tu va le regretter. »

- bon d'accord. Ok je te sors mais je vais te poser sur le lit et tu  
ne doit pas bouger ok? Je vais me dépêcher pour être avec toi avant  
Sam ne revienne. Concéda-t-il

Il prit le lapin et le mit sur son lit puis se releva et se dirigea  
vers la salle de bain mais il entendit un autre brui. Il se retourna  
vers cas' et vit qu'il le fixait en griffant les couvertures. On  
aurait juré qu'il était en train de le mater et Dean dut admettre  
qu'être nu devant un lapin qui te matais était une drôle de  
sensation surtout si ce lapin en question était un ange, son ange en  
particulier.

- mec, arrête de fixer c'est très embarrassant et vraiment cas'  
j'avais aucune idée que tu étais homo. Dit-il les mains sur les  
hanches.

Castiel le regarda encore un puis tourna la tête et se coucha en  
bougeant son museau. Dean jurerait sa tête que le lapin l'avait  
compris et qu'il le comprenait encore. « Ok. Ça c'est très  
bizarre » pensa t'il avant d'aller se doucher

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que la porte s'ouvre sur Sam.  
Castiel paniqua et essaya de se cacher sous les coussins mais Sam le  
repéra juste avant qu'il réussisse. Il soupira, posa les sacs sur  
la table puis s'avança vers lui. Il rentra encore plus sous  
l'oreiller.

- allez sort de là cas' je t'ai déjà vu…bon sang Dean ne  
m'écoute jamais. Soupira t-il

Il prit le lapin dans ses mains et se retourna face à Dean en  
serviette.

- sammy! Repose ce lapin tout de suite! Dit-il en pointant le lit.  
- Dean!...commença le brun  
- Sam! Maintenant. Dit-il fermement.

Sam soupira puis reposa le lapin sur le lit et alla déballer les  
achats. Dean se coucha sur son lit et mit le lapin sur son torse et le  
regarda se promener sur lui. Il rit un peu car le poil lui  
chatouillait la peau. Castiel tourna en rond et puis se coucha en  
boule face à Dean. Le châtain le flatta doucement puis le gratta en  
arrière des oreilles. Castiel ferma les yeux de bien être et frotta  
son nez sur la peau de Dean.

- cas' arrête ça chatouille! Rit-il  
- Dean, tu commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Dit Sam.  
- qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda le chasseur.  
- c'est un lapin! En plus d'être Castiel! Imagine le malaise quand  
il va redevenir normal.  
- et alors il a l'air d'aimer ça et puis il est si mignon!  
S'exclama-t-il

Silence.

- bon d'accord. Passe-moi le papier d'hier dit-il enfin.

Le brun le lui donna et Dean le déplia.

Voilà tout ce dont il a besoin.  
Fais-y attention ce n'est pas un simple lapin il est plus intelligent  
et il a des émotions même s'il est un animal.  
Pour redevenir lui-même il doit découvrir un certain sentiment…  
j'en dis pas plus, bonne chance!

- voilà quelque chose qui aide! Allez viens cas' on va manger.

Il se leva et s'assit à la table le lapin sur ses genoux. Il  
continua de lui flatter les oreilles en souriant.

- passe son pot de nourriture et mon cheeseburger demanda Dean.  
- tu ne vas quand même pas le nourrir toi-même! protesta t'il  
- Sam, donne! Ordonna le châtain

Sam lui donna quand même en grognant quelques insultes a l'encontre  
d'un certain lapin. Dean mit le pot sur ses genoux et déballa son  
cheeseburger avec envie mais le lapin ne mangeait pas.

- allez cas' mange un peu c'est très bon tu vas voir! Dit-il pour  
l'encourager

Castiel le regarda l'air de dire « tu es en train de me mentir pour  
que je mange et je le sais ».

- bon ok. Si tu mange… ce petit tas de grain (il fit un petit tas de  
grain) je te donne un morceau de ma salade et une canneberge de la  
salade à sammy. Ok?  
- hey! Protesta celui-ci  
- c'est pour une bonne cause sammy et t'en a plein en plus. Gronda  
le chasseur

Sammy marmonna mais donna quand une de ses plus grosses canneberges  
pour le lapin. Il faut avouer que c'était vraiment mignon. Dean  
attendit que Castiel ai fini de manger son tas puis lui donna de la  
salade et la canneberge. L'ange dévora littéralement la canneberge  
et regarda Sam pour en avoir une autre. Sam sourit puis le prit dans  
sa grosse main et lui donna une autre canneberge il le flatta un peu  
puis le redonna a Dean. Ils finirent de manger et passèrent la  
journée à écouter la télévision. Dean et Castiel sur un lit, Sam  
et son portable sur l'autre. Sam essaya de trouver la race à  
laquelle appartenait Castiel et il réussit enfin à trouver la race  
mais comme il se tourna vers les autres pour leur dire il les trouva  
endormi Dean sur le côté droit et sa main gauche sur le p'tit lapin  
l'image était si attendrissante que Sam décida de les laisser  
tranquille mais Dean devra assumer les conséquences de ce qui pourrait  
arriver. Il ferma son ordinateur et les lumières puis s'endormi.

/ 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : ok alors c'est parti pour un chapitre trois! Peut-être que vous pensez que la relation entre cas et Dean est rapide m ais entre chaque chapitre une ou plusieurs semaines passe donc a l'intérieur de ce temps les choses s'améliore... j'espère que vous aimez les reviews font tjrs du bien merci!**

Dean se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et mouillé  
sur son visage puis il sentit de minuscules bouffé d'air. Il ouvrit  
les yeux et rencontra ceux de Castiel.

- ah... t'es déjà réveiller? Il est quelle heure Mmm? 9 :00 heure!  
Tu m'épuise petite bête… tu le sais ça non? (il lui gratta la  
tête et le dos) Oui… t'aime ça hein? Mmm…c'est qui le mignon  
lapinou? Oui c'est toi! Murmura t-il en cajolant le petit animal.  
- Dean… je jure que si tu n'arrête pas de lui faire des mamours  
maintenant, je vais dire à tout le monde que tu porte des slips roses!  
En plus tu m'as réveillé… grogna Sam en se levant.

Dean l'ignora complètement. Il aimait faire des mamours à son  
lapin. Dean frotta son doigt sur le bout des oreilles a Castiel et fut  
étonné de le voir frissonner il recommença et il reçut la même  
réaction. Dean sourit il avait trouvé le point sensible de Castiel.

- Dean vient ici il faut qu'on parle. Appela Sam

Dean se leva avec le lapin et s'assit à la table, Sam le regarda  
puis ouvrit son portable.

- j'ai trouvé de qu'elle race il est et c'est un lapin nain, la  
couleur de ses yeux est très inhabituelle et c'est surement du au  
fait que ce n'est pas un vrai lapin mais un ange. Surtout que Castiel  
a les yeux de la même couleur donc…Dean je crois qu'on devrait  
allez chez bobby pour quelque temps. En fait je veux qu'on aille chez  
bobby jusqu'à ce qu'il soit normal.  
- ok quand veut-tu qu'on parte?  
- maintenant.  
- quoi? Mais pourquoi? S'écria Dean  
- mais enfin regarde-toi Dean! Ça fait maintenant une semaine que  
Gabriel est venu le porter et tu dors avec lui, tu passe le ¾ de tes  
journées à le pomponner et le caressé, il est rarement dans sa cage  
et on dirait bien que tu oublie que c'est peut-être un lapin en ce  
moment mais en réalité c'est un ange! C'est Castiel! Explosa Sam.

A ce moment la papin sautilla rapidement vers Sam s'arrêta devant  
lui et fit claquer ses pattes arrière. Ses oreilles étaient collées  
à son crâne et il fixait Sam.

- tu vois? Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas d'accord. Dit Dean avec  
un sourire  
- prépare ton sac et sa cage. Répondit le brun.  
- Attend pas question qu'il soit dans sa cage! Il sera sur mes genoux.

Ils préparèrent leurs sacs et remplirent la voiture, leur bagage dans  
le coffre et les choses a cas' sur le siège arrière. Dean avait  
attaché la cage afin qu'elle ne tombe pas et il alla redonner les  
clés a la réception. La madame au chéquier remarqua son lapin et le  
complimenta sur son choix c'était un très bel animal. Il la  
remercia et flatta le dos de Castiel.

- tu fais déjà craquer les filles mec! Imagine ce que ce sera lorsque  
tu seras comme avant…dit-il

A cette pensée son cœur se serra il ne voulait pas imaginer Castiel  
avec d'autres personnes que lui. Ce sentiment était si nouveau pour  
lui qu'il préféra le pousser loin au fond de sa tête. Lorsqu'il  
se tourna vers son lapin il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait le  
museau sur son torse. Il avait l'air de vouloir de lui dire quelque  
chose d'important mais Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que  
c'était.

- je n'comprends pas ce que tu veux cas'. Écoute on va aller chez  
bobby et quand tu seras humain tu me le diras ok? Allez. Soupira t-il.  
Tout d'un coup il avait hâte que cas redevienne humain.

Il se dirigea vers l'impala et arriva au même moment où Sam fini  
d'appeler bobby. Il ouvrit la porte côté passager et s'assit avec  
son lapin. Sam arqua les sourcils de surprise mais ne fit aucun  
commentaire. Il prit le volant et démarra la voiture.  
Ils roulèrent toute la journée et arrivèrent chez bobby à la nuit  
tombée. Sam prit leurs deux bagages et cogna à la porte. Le brun  
sourit lorsque le vieil homme ouvrit la porte.

- salut garçon. Comment tu vas? Ou est ton frère? Demanda t-il sans  
laisser le temps a Sam pour répondre.  
- je vais bien et Dean aussi il est seulement en train d'apporter le  
reste des bagages.  
- le reste des bagages? Depuis quand vous voyager lourd? fit-il  
- tu verras…

Dean jonglait avec le lapin dans une main et tout le reste dans  
l'autre. Il eu alors une idée, il rentra son chandail dans son  
pantalon puis prit cas' et le mit a l'intérieur. La fourrure le  
chatouillait mais il était habitué maintenant. Il prit la cage et le  
sac de fond de cage dans une main et le sac de nourriture « jumbo size  
» dans l'autre et monta les escaliers vers la porte. Il frappa la  
porte avec son pied et bobby lui ouvrit la porte il rentra et posa son  
fardeau sur la table de cuisine.

- hey bobby!  
-euh…qu'est ce c'est tous ça ?  
- Dean! Ou est Castiel? Tu ne l'a tout de même pas laissé dehors!  
S'écria Sam  
- Non t'inquiète pas il est juste ici bien au chaud. Dit Dean

Il écarta sa veste et sortit le lapin de sous son chandail. Cas'  
commença à se débattre pour retrouver la chaleur de Dean et le  
chasseur le plaça dans la courbe de son coude. Il lui frotta le bout  
des oreilles et sourit au frisson qui secoua le corps de la petite  
bête.

- euh… tu as donné le nom de ton ange à ton lapin Dean? Demanda le  
vieux  
- non bobby… ce lapin est Castiel. Dit le châtain  
- il s'est fait jeter un sort par des sorcières et il est devenu un  
lapin. Ça fait environ une semaine depuis. Pour redevenir lui-même il  
doit ressentir ou comprendre un sentiment nouveau pour lui. En tous  
cas c'est ce que dit Gabriel. Finit le brun.

Bobby voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé donc lui et Sam  
s'assirent au salon pendant que Dean monta la cage et autres dans sa  
chambre. Lui et Sam passait la plupart de leurs été chez bobby  
lorsque John partait a la chasse ou juste pour prendre congé de ses  
enfants. Ils avaient donc chacun leur chambre. La décoration était  
restée la même. Les murs bleu et vert foncé avec un lit simple et  
des meubles en bois. Simple mais confortable. Il dégagea la surface de  
son bureau d'un coup de bras et posa les effets à cas.

- tiens une belle place ici juste pour toi. Murmura t-il

Il alla s'allonger sur le lit et soupira. Il était confus dans ses  
sentiments et il ressentait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ou  
très rarement ressenties. Et le plus bizarre c'est qu'il les  
ressentait pour un foutu lapin! Non, pas pour un lapin, pour son ange.  
Castiel. Il avait besoin de faire un tour en voiture pour réfléchir.  
Et il emmènerait Castiel ça l'aiderai peut-être en quelque sorte.  
Mais si Dean étais honnête avec lui, il aura su qu'il l'emmenait  
seulement car il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence.

- allez viens Castiel on va faire un tour. Grogna t-il.

/ 


	4. Chapter 4

Le vrombissement de sa voiture et la musique qui sortait de la radio  
l'aidait à réfléchir. Il ne savait encore pas grand chose a propos de  
ses sentiments et surtout il ne voulait pas y penser mais il avait  
décidé que la chose qui importait le plus pour l'instant c'était  
d'aider cas' a redevenir normal. Et pour cela Castiel devait "  
découvrir " une émotion nouvelle. Okay. Facile. Par ou commencer?  
Pour découvrir une émotion humaine il fallait vivre une vie humaine  
et découvrir de nouvelle place! Quoi de mieux que la cachette secrète  
de Dean?

L'impala continua encore un mile et tourna dans un petit chemin  
caché ou il y avait un étang creux avec une berge, des arbres qui  
recouvraient l'endroit surtout des saules pleureurs et l'endroit avait  
plein de petites collines ou on pouvait s'appuyer.

- c'est beau hein? Demanda le blond. C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai  
besoin de réfléchir et quand je veux être seul.

Le lapin le regarda l'air de dire je ne peux rien voir Dean. Je  
suis trop petit.

- ok j'ai compris. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je vais te  
montrer, tu vas voir tu vas aimer ça. Dit-il avant de prendre le lapin.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture il se rendit compte que le terrain  
était rempli de flaque d'eau. Surement causer par la pluie qu'il y  
avait eu hier pendant la nuit.

- ça va être plus dur se trouver une place mais on va y arriver.

Dean trouva une place sous un petit arbre où le sol n'était pas  
trempé et s'y assit avec son lapin. Il plaça Castiel a côté de lui  
et s'accota à l'arbre pour relaxer un peu.

- tu peux manger l'herbe autant que tu veux Cassy y en a assez! Dit il  
après un moment mais quand il voulu flatter  
Le lapin il rencontra que du vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda près  
de lui. Rien. Il l'appela et se mît à chercher plus loin en essayant  
de ne pas paniquer. Lorsqu'il trouva l'ange, il le trouva au bord d'un  
trou d'eau particulièrement creux d'un point de vue de lapin.

- CAS! Cria t'il pour attirer l'attention du lapin mais la bête  
sursauta et plongea directement dans l'eau.

- NON!

Dean accourut au plus vite et sortit le lapin qui étouffait. Il mît  
le museau du lapin dans sa bouche et souffla pour retirer l'eau des  
poumons de la petite bête. Il toussota un peu et l'eau sortit mais le  
lapin était tout mouillé et grelottait de froid.

- oh mon dieu! Cas je suis vraiment désolé! Il faut te ramener a la  
maison et vite ! Dit Dean

Il prit le lapin et le sera contre lui pour le réchauffer. Rendu dans  
la voiture il mît cas dans son chandail pour le réchauffer encore et  
démarra la voiture. Il conduit vite, dépassa la vitesse permise et  
arriva Chez Bobby. Il rentra dans la maison en trombe et haletant.

- Sam! SAM! cria t'il  
- quoi Dean, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda t'il  
- c'est cas! (il sortit le lapin de son chandail) il est tombé dans  
l'eau et il mouillé et il s'étouffait mais il peut mourir et...et je  
ne veux pas qu'il meure! Paniqua le blond.  
- Okay Dean. Calme-toi! On va le soigner mais tu dois te calmer!  
Ordonna Sam.

Il prit le lapin, le posa sur une table et mit ses doigts sur la  
poitrine de l'animal pour sentir le pouls.  
- le pouls est faible, Dean. Il faut l'amener au vétérinaire  
maintenant. Dit le grand avec fermeté.

Ils ne perdirent pas temps. Pendant que Dean démarrais le lapin sous  
son chandail et allait partir la voiture, Sam averti Bobby de la  
situation rapidement et alla rejoindre son frère dans l'impala. Dean  
roulait avec une seule main au volant l'autre supportant le lapin et il  
conduisait vite pour arriver temps. Par chance le village le plus près  
avait un vétérinaire disponible et ils firent examiner Cas  
immédiatement.

Dean était assis et se torturait les mains nerveusement pendant que  
Sam secouait les genoux tout aussi nerveusement lorsque le docteur  
sortit de la salle avec un lapin sèche et immobile.

- il est mort! Gémit Dean en se levant vers le docteur.  
- non il est seulement endormi. Ça été une longue journée. Alors  
il est bien et en santé seulement il faudra le garder toujours au  
chaud pendant quelques jours. Mettre une couverture dans son terrier  
ou sa cage et il sera comme neuf!  
- si il dort près de moi a t'il besoin de plus de couvertures? Demanda  
le blond.  
- non, la chaleur de votre corps le réchauffera bien assez. Voilà  
prenez le et sil vous plait ne l'échappe plus dans l'eau. Sourit le  
docteur.  
- merci beaucoup soupira Dean.

Il prit Castiel dans ses bras la serra contre lui avec soulagement. Il  
se dirigea vers la voiture laissant Sam payer le vétérinaire pour les  
soins. Lorsque Sam arriva dans la voiture, Dean était étendu sur le  
banc arrière de la voiture avec le lapin toujours serré contre lui.  
Les yeux fermé il frottait le dos de l'animal. Il ouvrit les yeux  
quand Sam ne démarra pas.

- quoi? Demanda t'il  
- rien. C'est juste... Tu es vraiment attaché à ce lapin.  
- il est surtout mon ami Sam. Dit il  
- oui mais... Non rien, tu es vraiment attaché c'est tout. Dit Sam  
- ferme-la et ramènes nous a la maison. Grogna t'il en referme les  
yeux.

Sam conduis en silence mais son cerveau allait a cent milles a  
l'heure. Le comportement de Dean changeait envers ce lapin. Enfin,  
Castiel. Qui lui était un ange. Il se demandait comment Dean  
réagirait lorsque cas redeviendrait humain/ange. Si Dean devenait trop  
près du lapin ce serait vraiment embarrassant et si Dean avait plus que  
des sentiments amicaux? Comment réagirait Dean si Castiel ne  
partageait pas ses sentiments? Sam ne voulait pas que Dean souffre  
mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'empêcher. Il mît de la  
musique pour le reste du chemin.  
Une fois arrivé chez Bobby, il secoua Dean pour le réveiller et lui  
fit savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le blond sortit de la voiture  
toujours avec le lapin et se dirigea vers la maison. Le soleil était  
coucher depuis peu mais dès que Dean entra dans la maison il se rua  
vers sa chambre. Posa Castiel sur le lit entre deux cousins et se  
changea en pyjama (qui consistait en un pantalon de flanelle) et se  
glissa sous les couvertures avec le petit animal près de son Corp.  
Dean avait vécu une journée épuisante avec la presque mort de cas et  
toute l'inquiétude et autre forte émotions qu'il avait ressentit.  
Dean s'était rendu compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait peut-être des  
sentiments plus profond que de l'amitié pour son ange. Et c'est sur  
cette pensé que Dean s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.

/ 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean se réveilla lorsqu'une odeur de Bacon et d'oeufs bénédictines  
lui chatouilla les narines. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et vit son  
lapin en petite boule entre les oreillers. "Wow! Mon lapin? Depuis  
c'est MON lapin" se demanda Dean. Ok il faut calmer le jeu un peu ça  
peut devenir dangereux. "Qu'est ce qui serait dangereux Dean? Que tu  
tombe amoureux d'un homme ou plutôt que tu tombe amoureux de Castiel?  
Est ce que ce serai vraiment mal que tu sois heureux? Parce que ce  
lapin te rend heureux Dean. " pensa-t-il encore. Dean observa cas  
dormir. Sans qu'il le sache un sourire se colla sur ses lèvres il  
étira le bras pour frotter le bout des oreilles du lapin. Castiel eu  
un sursaut et frissonna de plaisir. Après un temps il releva la tête  
bondit jusqu'aux cuisses de Dean et s'étendit pour plus de caresse.  
Dean rit doucement et lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles puis lui  
chatouilla le ventre. Il prit cas des ses mains et le leva a la  
hauteur de son visage pour l'observer, après un moment il soupira puis  
prit la direction des escaliers pour se rendre a la cuisine.  
Lorsqu'il entra Sam était aux fourneaux et cuisinait le petit déjeuner  
de Dean. Le blond prit place et installa Castiel à côté de son  
assiette, cas se gratta l'arrière des oreilles avec ses pattes  
arrière ce qui fit rire Dean.

- hey cuistot! Dit-il à Sam. Apporte une salade et une belle carotte  
pour ce p'tit chou! Ordonna-t-il avec coquinerie.  
- je ne suis pas ton esclave Dean! Dit celui-ci en s'exécutant quand  
même.

Lorsque Dean et cas reçurent leur nourriture ils sautèrent  
littéralement dans la bouffe pour manger. Dean finit avant cas et le  
regarda finirent la salade. Lorsque cas renifla la carotte mais ne la  
mangea pas Dean fronça les sourcils.

- qu'il y a t'il cas? T'aime pas les carottes? Eh Ben on est sûre d'une  
chose t'es pas la réincarnation de Bugs Bonny! Blagua-t-il.

Le lapin ne fit rien que le fixer et pencher la tête de côté une  
habitude unique chez cas l'ange. Le lapin sautilla jusqu'à la main de Dean et la poussa un peu puis mit sa tête en dessous. Sam fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre ce que Cas voulait mais apparemment Dean comprit puisqu'il commença à gratter le dos du lapin et à lui flatter le ventre. Après un moment il prit la petite bestiole dans ses bras et regarda Cas enfouir sa tête dans la courbe de son coude. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le divan pour regarder la télé. Cependant, lorsque l'émission commença Dean se rendit compte que c'était une documentation des 72 anges. Il allait changer de poste lorsque Cas tapa des pattes arrière signe de mécontentement.

- Quoi ça! Vraiment Cas, tu veux écouter ça? Bon d'accord… soupira Dean qui se réinstalla pour relaxer.

La main de Dean était installée nonchalamment sur le lapin le caressant quelques fois. Le blond passa le temps à regarder le changement d'émotion dans les grands yeux du lapin.

Les semaines passait alors que Dean et Cas devenait quasiment inséparable. Si Dean écoutait la télé Cas était sur ses cuisses ou près de lui sur le sofa, si Dean faisait des recherches pour Sam ou bobby, Cas était dans son chandail ou sur la table près du livre. Si Dean réparait une voiture, Cas était dans un panier près de Dean qui lui parlait de tout et même s'il savait qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse il savait que l'ange écoutait tout les mots qu'il disait et c'est dans cette situation qu'ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui.

- Dis Cas si jamais une fille te fais de l'œil plus tard quand u seras normal, j't'en prie viens me voir avant. Faudrait pas que tu te retrouve avec une fille moche…

Dean rit un peu puis leva la tête vers Cas mais ce qu'il vit le pétrifia net. Un renard roux avait son lapin dans sa gueule et le fixait. Cas leva ses yeux vers Dean et se débat férocement complètement paniqué alors que le renard resserra sa prise fessant gindre le lapin. A ce son le cœur de Dean se serra, il essaya de réfléchir mais il savait très bien que ces bêtes étaient sournoises et très rapides. Dean mit un genoux à terre le plus lentement possible puis fixa l'animal en retour.

- Espèce de saloperie de merde! Si tu ose seulement faire couler une seule goutte de son sang, tu es mort. Grogna-t-il furieusement.

/


	6. Chapter 6

- SAAAAMMMM!

Samuel était en train de discuter avec bobby quand il entendit le cri paniqué de Dean. Sam regarda le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils et courut dehors rejoindre Dean qui était étendu au sol et la détresse était clair dans ses yeux. Sam et bobby s'accroupirent près de lui et l'aidèrent à se remettre sur pied.

- Dean! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Dean? Hey Dean! Pressa t-il.

- sammy c'est cas, il l'a prit le salop l'as amené! Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver? Demanda Dean.

Sam regarda le panier vide de cas et comprit que quelqu'un avait kidnappé Castiel. Il se tourna vers bobby complètement perdu. Le vieux chasseur posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- écoute-moi bien espèce d'idiot! Tu vas te calmer maintenant et nous dire qui a prit cas et tu vas bien réfléchir à une solution. Est-ce que c'est clair? Demanda bobby

Dean hocha de la tête et prit une grande respiration. Il s'assit sur le capot de la voiture qu'il réparait.

- un renard roux. Dit-il platement. C'est un renard roux qui a prit cas, je le surveillais pas et j'ai pas fait attention et quand j'ai relevé la tête il l'avait dans sa gueule et j'ai essayé de l'empêcher mais il est trop rapide et trop petit. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute.

- Dean ce n'est pas de ta faute! Comment t'aurais pu savoir? En plus un renard roux ça chasse et c'est de très bons chasseurs! Essaya de le rassurer Sam.

- petit il faut que tu nous dises dans quelle direction s'est enfuit la bête. Dit bobby

- il est allé dans le bois vers la rivière plus vers le sud, enfin je crois. Répondit le blond.

- Okay mais si on veut trouver la bestiole il faut partir a sa recherche maintenant car je crois que cas est prévue au souper ce soir.

- merci de l'information tout a fait nécessaire Sam! Grogna Dean en se mettant debout pour aller préparer des sacs de « vrai » chasse.

- bon il faut faire vite. Par chance il a pleut hier et le terrain est bouteux (n/a vous savez de la boue) on aura plus de chance de voir les traces du renard. Dit bobby en ignorant les deux autres hommes.

Une heure maximum après les trois hommes avaient des fusils de chasse dans les mains, des sacs de provisions sur leurs dos et les pieds creux dans la boue. Ils marchaient et regardait tout ce qui aurait pu de loin ou de près a un terrier de renard. Bobby marmonnait depuis quinze minutes qu'il leur faudrait un chien pour renifler l'odeur du renard ou mieux de l'ange. Dean sentait son morale descendre de plus en plus et commençait à croire qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il sentait la culpabilité d'avoir pratiquement tué son ami et se promit que s'il retrouvait cas qu'il lui donnerait un pot rempli de canneberges juteuses.

- ça ne marchera pas! Nargua une voix beaucoup trop familière à son goût.

- Gabriel! S'exclama Sam

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Dean même s'il sentait que son cœur se serrait.

- vous avez déjà passé cas depuis un quart d'heure et je crois que ces fusils ne serviront à rien contre un terrier souterrain. Dit-il amuser.

- tu sais où est cas? Mène-nous à lui maintenant! Demanda Dean désespéré.

- mais où serais le plaisir de jouer a cherche et trouve? Voyons je ne peux pas gâcher cela! Dit-il un peu hautain.

Dean vit immédiatement rouge, il attrapa le col de l'archange et le colla a un arbre près d'eux il s'avança jusqu'à être a deux pouces du visage de Gabriel.

- sale salop d'idiot! Castiel est pris dans un terrier quelque part avec un renard qui compte bien le dépecé et le mettre dans son estomac! Et il ne peut rien faire a cause qu'il est privé de ses pouvoirs et il transformé en lapin a cause de toi et de tes tours stupides! Il est sans défense et je ne suis pas là pour le protéger! Rugit-il dans le visage de l'ange.

- tout d'abord ce n'est pas moi qui l'as changé et deuxièmes tu devrais te laver les dents…

- ton FRÈRE est en train de se faire tuer, enfants de pute! Tu devrais le sauver et nous AIDER à le sauver! Qu'est ce que je fais s'il est mort, hein? ET TOI T'ES LÀ A RIGOLER! Hurla Dean en colère.

Ce fut le silence complet alors que personne ni rien ne bougeait. Dean respirait fort et fixait son regard a Gabriel, Sam fixait Dean et bobby alternait entre les trois. Au bout d'un moment Gabriel soupira et acquiesça.

- très bien, t'as raison. Suivez-moi. Dit-il simplement.

Ils suivirent l'archange et après quinze minutes ils arrivèrent devant une souche d'arbre. Gabriel leva la tête vers eux et eut un sourire en coin avant d'arracher la souche comme si elle ne pesait rien et la jeta loin puis regarda dans le trou puis se changea en loup et sauta dans le trou. Ils restèrent debout en attendant mais rien ne se produisit, puis ils entendirent des jappements et des glapissements au loin. Ils se mirent donc à courir vers les bruits mais ils venaient de sous terre puis après un temps il n'y eu aucun bruit. Ils entendirent un léger hurlement qui se déplaçait vers l'entrer du terrier alors ils s'y dirigèrent pour attendre Gabriel.

Après un petit bout il sortit avec Castiel dans sa gueule. Il tendit vers Dean qui le prit dans ses mains doucement. Le lapin était tellement faible on aurait dit qu'il était mort mais Dean sentait son cœur battre et il était sale, maigre et terrorisé. Dean le serra doucement contre son torse et le flattant entre les oreilles.

- bobby donne moi des canneberges et l'eau, vite! Demanda t-il

Bobby fit ce qu'il demanda et lui apporta ce qu'il avait demandé. Le bond plaça l lapin et lui fit boire seulement quelques gouttes par gouttes cela prit environ 5 minutes pour que cas soit rassasié. Ensuite dit lui fit manger une ou deux canneberges et se leva doucement.

- Dean il faut l'emmener chez le vétérinaire. Dit Sam

- oui d'accord allons-y.

/

Voila je vous laisse pour un autre bout de temps! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aimerez toujours! Dans le prochain chapitre je crois que cas pourra enfin retrouver sa forme normal ^^ qu'est ce que vous en dites? D'accord pas d'accord? En tous cas j'vous aime fort!

P.S. : j'ai une autre fic qui sort bientôt mais elle est un peu dure sur le mentale et assez choquante mais sa en vaux vraiment la peine.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sauta sur ses pieds lorsque le vétérinaire ouvrit la porte d'examen et s'approcha du docteur.

- il va bien docteur? Demanda Dean

- oui il va s'en remettre mais M. winchester vous devez comprendre qu'un lapin ce n'est pas un chien ou même un humain il faut que vous traiter votre lapin avec plus de délicatesse et plus d'attention. Réprima le docteur en redonnant cas à son propriétaire.

- vous croyiez que je n'y fait pas attention! Non mais vous êtes qui vous? Je traite mon cas avec le plus d'attention possible! Commença Dean frustré.

- Dean! L'arrêta Sam en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- je ne dis pas le contraire Dean, seulement cela fait deux fois que vous me visitez en deux mois c'est assez fréquent surtout pour un propriétaire de lapin. Dit doucement le vétérinaire.

- vous n'avez aucune idée de la valeur que ce lapin a ce n'est pas seulement un lapin c'est… c'est mon ange gardien on pourrait dire (Dean ricana un peu en pensant que c'était en fait la vérité) il est une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et je ne peux pas vraiment imaginer ma vie sans lui… je l'aime voyez vous? Déclara Dean.

Dean pencha son regard vers son lapin et remarqua que celui-ci le fixait son museau coller sur sa poitrine puis cas lécha son chandail et se colla le plus possible a Dean. Le bond sourit et lui chatouilla le bout des oreilles comme a l'habitude le lapin frissonna et son corps eut des petits tressautements. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux le docteur regardait le lapin en fronça les sourcils.

- quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Dean alarmé.

- comme c'est étrange… ce genre de réactions, chez un lapin, se produit habituellement lorsqu'il est en saison d'accouplement ou lorsqu'il est éveillé sexuellement. M. winchester est ce que votre lapin se comporte différemment? Par exemple, il « baise » a peu près tout ce qui est a sa portée, il dort beaucoup et s'il est réveillé il ne tient pas en place? Demanda-t-il

- non rien, rien de tout cela mais pourquoi posez vous la question docteur? Demanda Sam.

- eh bien ce lapin se comporte comme si il était en chaleur pourtant c'est un male et ce n'est pas la saison d'accouplement pour les lapins… si j'y pense bien on dirait que ce lapin est amoureux de vous Dean!... mais c'est impossible bien sure, ce n'est après tout qu'un lapin. Finit-il

Dean et Sam regardèrent le docteur comme si il était fou puis Dean fronça les sourcils et partit laissant Sam payer, encore une fois pour les services du vétérinaire.

Le retour en voiture ce fut dans un silence embarrassé, aucun des winchesters voulait discuter du fait que cas était surement amoureux de Dean. Même si Dean était énormément confus, cette nouvelle le rendait… heureux? Il ne savait pas mais Dean se sentait toujours bien avec cas même lorsqu'il avait un corps humain. Dean pensait que c'était peut-être du au fait que Castiel est un ange, les anges ne sont il pas supposé faire ce genre d'effets? Puis il pensait que c'était peut être parce que cas l'avait sortit de l'enfer et l'avait reconstruit lui-même mais plus il passait de temps avec lui plus il se rendait compte que c'était peut être que lui qui ressentait ce genre de chose pour cas. Avec cette histoire de lapin Dean en était venu à s'occuper beaucoup de cas mais la chose la plus étrange c'est qu'il avait aimé ça et il aime encore ça…

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de bobby et ils descendirent de la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa le lapin sur la table pour pouvoir prendre une bière et des morceaux de salade. Il posa la salade de cas et s'assit sur une chaise près de cas. Ils mangèrent et burent en silence chacun confortable dans leurs pensées. Dean fut distrait lorsqu'il sentit cas gratter sa main pour avoir son attention. Dean lui frotta encore le bout des oreilles et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il leva le lapin à ses yeux et lui donna des baisers sur la tête et les oreilles. Dean décida d'aller se coucher demain ils devaient faire de la recherche et après la journée qu'ils avaient eus ils méritaient bien une bonne nuit de sommeil. Comme d'habitude Dean installa cas dans son lit après s'être changé et posa sa main sur le lapin. Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de ce contact, s'en était une habitude. Le blond s'endormie tout de même rapidement trop épuiser pour réfléchir.

Dean sentie une chaleur contre son torse qui le réveilla un peu mais il se colla encore plus au corps près du sien. Attend… au CORPS?

- Dean, j'ai très chaud

« Dean » se leva en sautant du lit mais ses pieds restant pris dans les couvertures il atterrit sur ses fesses.

- cas? T'es redevenue humain et… pourquoi t'es nue! Dit Dean abasourdie

/

Alors? Je sais, je sais je suis cruel de vous laissez en suspense mais ce n'est pas fini il me reste encore 2 ou 3 chapitre maximum. Je sais c'était un très cours chapitre mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux.

Et je vous prévois une scène slash assez rated M merci. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ça je suis très désolé.


	8. Chapter 8

/

Désolé, désolé, désolé! Je vous en prie m'envoyer pas a l'abattoir! Non!

Bref, je suis vraiment désolé de vous laisser comme ça j'avais prévue de vous écrire j'le jure! Mais y avait toujours quelque qui arrivait et je ne pouvais pas écrire… bon d'accord y avait un peu le syndrome de la page blanche mais pas beaucoup vraiment! Et en plus la semaine d'examen et le début du semestre et blablabla…. Ah la vie d'étudiante! Enfin, voila le 8ieme chapitre.

/

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Dean évitait Castiel tandis que ce dernier essayait si fort d'attirer l'attention de Dean tellement qu'un jour il mit le feu a son trench alors qu'il l'avait encore sur lui et tout ce que ça lui avait value c'était un froncement de sourcils et une claque derrière la tête de la part de bobby. Tout ce cirque ridicule tombait royalement sur les nerfs de Sam. En plus qu'apparemment cas n'avait toujours pas repris ses pouvoirs alors il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison. La tension était tellement forte que Sam dut se résoudre à utiliser les grands moyen (aussi bien dire qu'il était complètement fou pour penser a ça!) et il annonça un jour qu'il allait prendre une marche dans les bois. Bien sûre personne ne remarqua qu'il avait parlé.

Une fois assez loin dans le bois, Sam s'arrêta et soupira lourdement. Pourquoi considérait- t'il de faire ça encore? Ah oui, à cause qu'il voulait que son crétin de frère soit heureux… et aussi parce que cas faisait vraiment pitié. Enfin bref.

- j'peux pas croire que je fais ça, merde! Bon, Gabriel? Euh… c'est Sam qui t'appelle j'aimerais bien que tu apparaisses. Gabriel! Foutu archange ramène tes fesses ici! Ste plaît ne me fais pas te supplier.

Sam fit une pose et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse il soupira et fit l'impossible. Il se mit à genoux et supplia l'ange.

- je t'en supplie Gabriel viens s'il te plait j'ai besoin de ton aide… j't'en prie?

Il attendit et se releva alors qu'un bruit d'ailes se le fit se retourner pour voir devant lui le fameux archange.

- alors vous avez encore besoin d'aide hmm? Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller sans le sublime et formidable moi? C'est trop désolant! Dit Gabriel avec un sourire a tapé dessus.

- écoute ça fait deux semaines que Dean et cas ne se parle plus et je vois bien que cas en souffre autant que Dean. Il faut faire quelque chose sinon la tension me rendra fou si ce n'est pas déjà fait! Geignit Sam.

- oui d'accord mais en quoi ça me concerne? Tu sais très bien que je fais rien sans recevoir quelque chose en retour. Et je sais aussi que tu as absolument besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas sammy? Dit-il suavement

Il regarda Samuel réfléchir, il pouvait voir toute ses pensées passé au travers de ses yeux toujours aussi expressifs. Le grand brun avait vraiment besoin de lui et Gabriel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Si oui, l'archange savait que Sam reviendrait quand même plus tard car c'était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus que ça. Gabriel sourit lorsqu'il vit la détermination dans les yeux quand celui-ci releva la tête.

- c'est bon, qu'est ce que tu veux? Prend-le en autant que ça blesse ou tue personne. Dit Sam.

Gabriel sourit et rit même avant d'attraper Sam par le collet et de le plaquer contre un arbre. Puis en quelques millisecondes il avait sa bouche sur celle de Sam et l'embrassait presque férocement. Sam se débâtait en gémissant des insultes aussitôt avalé par les lèvres de Gabriel. L'ange prit ses poignets dans une main, les plaqua en haut de leurs tête contre l'arbre et força sa langue dans la bouche de Sam. Il caressait la langue de Sam doucement et ses baiser ralentirent pour devenir langoureux et c'est ça qui fit craquer Sam. Le grand brun se mit alors à répondre en arquant le dos pour pouvoir avoir de la friction la où il le voulait vraiment. Il fit grogner Gabriel et celui ondula des reins férocement contre celles de Sam sans jamais briser le doux baiser. Sam mordilla la langue de Gabriel et gémit pour rendre l'ange fou. Gabriel lâcha les mains de Sam qui allèrent directement à ses cheveux et tirèrent sur les mèches bronze avec enthousiasme. Cependant l'archange ralentit et se retira de la bouche de Sam amenant avec un gémissant irrésistible.

Ils reprirent leurs souffle toujours coller l'un a l'autre.

- wow! Il faut vraiment qu'on recommence ça… enfin, façon de parler tu sais. Murmura Sam.

- oh ce n'est pas fini mon kiki ça c'est seulement une avance de ta part pour l'aide que j'te donne mais soit sûre que je ferais en sorte que ce soit si bon que tu m'implore de t'en donner plus. dit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

- c'est quoi que t'as en tête? Je ne veux pas que personne meure et plus tv land c'est compris? Averti Sam.

- oh sammy tu me brise le cœur! Il y a vraiment des conditions? Demanda-t-il faussement peiner.

- ben oui t'as les tiennes et ben moi j'ai les miennes. Rigola Sam à la face frustré de Gabriel.

Gabriel sourit tout même en voyant Sam rire de bon cœur. Il essaya de s'approcher de Sam mais celui-ci mit une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter. Ce qui surpris le grand par contre c'est lorsque que l'archange mit sa main au dessus de la sienne. Sam fronça les sourcils puis leva ses yeux vers ceux de Gabriel et fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit. Cependant il avait d'autre chose à régler avant de penser à lui.

- alors… qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour Dean et Cas? Demanda Sam

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'arrêter la tension sexuelle. Il faut plonger dedans… que dis-tu de… la pornographie? Sourit Gabriel d'un air assez inquiétant.


	9. Chapter 9

Je sais, je sais je vous ai abandonné mais je reviens me pointer le nez pour un petit mini chapitre avant le gros BANG de la fin! En fin pour ceux qui sont perdu voici un petit rappel du chapite dernier. :

- alors… qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour Dean et Cas? Demanda Sam

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'arrêter la tension sexuelle. Il faut plonger dedans… que dis-tu de… la pornographie? Sourit Gabriel d'un air assez inquiétant.

/

Dean se réveilla dans une petite chambre qui n'était pas du tout chez bobby. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit ne voyant que ce qui avait d'l'air d'une usine ou un studio? Il s'avança a voir apparaître un démon ou pire un ange. Il regarda autour alors qu'il vit différentes pièce détaché dans le style : chambre a couché, plusieurs chambre a couché des salles de bain avec d'énorme bain tourbillon dedans, des salons. Il vit alors un petit homme avec un casque de communications sur la tête sortir de nulle part.

- hey toi! On est où et c'est quoi ce bordel? Demanda t-il a l'homme

- Dean? Vous n'êtes pas supposé vous réveiller avant une heure, sa va? Répondit l'homme

- vous… c'est qui ça vous? Que veux-tu dire? Dit Dean qui commençait a paniqué

- ben… vous les stars pornos. Oh! Cas et toi vous avez une scène ce matin c'est avec de la nourriture tu sais a quoi t'attendre non? Dit l'homme et il parti sans même s'expliquer.

Dean lui était figé sur place. Les stars pornos? C'est quoi ce bordel de merde? Et avait-il bien cas? Castiel était ici? Si Castiel était ici il fallait absolument le trouver. Il continua son chemin a travers les décors lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait que trop.

- je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi dois-je étendre du caramel sur moi? Demanda la voix.

Du caramel? Dean s'avança rapidement dans la pièce et vit Castiel avec un pot de beurre de caramel à la main le torse nu devant une personne inconnu. Celle-ci essayait de garder cas en place enfin d'étende le dit caramel sur le torse de son lapin. Euh… son ami, Dean senti la jalousie monter en lui et il s'approcha jusqu'à être a côté de cas.

- ah Dean! Il n'est pas trop tôt allé préparer vous on commence dans 2 minutes! Dit avant de planter un autre pot de caramel dans les mains de Dean.

Dean se tourna vers cas et il vit de la confusion mais surtout de la peur dans les yeux de Castiel.


	10. Chapter 10

Sans autre explication les deux hommes furent tirer dans un autre décor et ils se retrouvèrent dans un décor représentant... Une cuisine? Eh oui, une cuisine. Ok et pourquoi la bimbo n'est pas parti? Se demanda Dean. Il fronça les sourcils et se plaça discrètement devant Castiel, Dean sourit lorsqu'il le senti s'approcher instinctivement. Il tourna la tête lorsque le petit homme barbu repris la parole.

- ok Dean, cas voici Marie. Marie va s'occuper de Cas et Dean va s'occuper de Marie. Okay? Bon alors c'est parti dans 3... 2... 1...

- non mais attendez une minute! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire «s'occuper» de cas? Demanda Dean une horrible idée se formant dans sa tête.

- eh bien… elle va euh… tu sais ce qu'elle à faire. Finit le barbu vaguement.

Dean le regarda et haussa les sourcils et voyant que l'homme n'allait pas répondre il insista.

- soit plus précis j'y comprends à ce que tu baragouine! S'écria-t-il.

- eh bien va avoir une relation sexuelle avec pendant que tu auras une relation sexuelle avec elle! Répondit l'homme maintenant tout rouge d'embarras.

Dean et cas écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer exactement. Après un moment Dean sentit la colère monter en lui et aussi quelque chose d'autre… de la jalousie? Ok de la jalousie. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'analyser ses émotions.

- il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit touche a un seul cheveu de mon Castiel! Il cria à tout le monde autour de lui. Dean se tourna et prit Cas par le bras avant de le traîner hors du décor jusqu'à un endroit plus tranquille.

- Dean, pourquoi est-tu si troublé? Et pourquoi m'as-tu appeler «ton Castiel» ? demanda Cas en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- je sais pas Castiel c'est sorti comme ça! Peut-être… Peut-être que je tien à toi plus que je le devrais. Murmura-t-il.

- je ne comprends tu m'ignore depuis quelques semaines et je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien savoir de moi. Fit Castiel en baissant piteusement la tête.

- hey non cas j't'en prie te met pas à pleurer… écoute si j'ai agi comme j'ai agi c'est parce que j'essayai d'oublier ce que je ressens vraiment. Mes sentiments pour toi ont beaucoup évolué. Au début je te voyais comme une aide temporaire, un allié qui s'en va après un bout mais tu es resté et plus tu restais plus tu prenais de la place dans ma vie. Finalement tu es devenu mon ami, un des seul ami que j'ai jamais eu et quelque part dans ce bazar je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es si naïf parfois que c'est adorable mais tu es aussi si puissant que c'est effrayant. Comprends-moi, je n'ai ressenti ce genre de sentiment pour personne pas même pour cassie. Si tu m'aime autant que je t'aime et si tu veux faire en sorte que cette relation marche il va falloir travailler car je suis sure que je ne vais pas être tout le temps une partie de plaisir. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose et il faudra que j'me tape sur la tête pour changer ma mentalité macho. Mais, Castiel, je vais faire mon possible pour que l'on soit ensemble pour longtemps. Finit Dean les yeux humide de larmes retenu.

Avant que Castiel puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre chez bobby à ce qu'il paraissait. Devant eux se tenait Gabriel avec un lapin brun aux yeux brun. Le doute s'installa dans la tête à Dean.

- Gabriel, où est Sam? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Gabriel ne répondit pas car il fut interrompu par une autre voix venant de la salle de bain rattaché à la chambre.

- Gabriel bébé, pourquoi as-tu volé mes vêtements. Tu sais que j'ai froid en sortant… Sam s'arrêta net dans sa tirade lorsqu'il vit les deux nouvel apparut qui malheureusement avait tout entendu et le fixait peu impressionné.

- euh, Dean, cas vous êtes revenu dit Sam platement.

- Sam, je vais te parler plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux que tu sache que moi et Castiel sommes un couple ou, un couple en devenir. Dit le blond solennellement.

- il était temps! J'te jure Dean tu peux être aussi têtu qu'une mule! S'écria Sam avec un sourire.

Les quatre hommes restèrent là dans un silence inconfortable qui fût brisé par Bobby.

- ramener vos fesses ici bande d'idiots et venez manger. Lançât il d'en bas à la cuisine.

Gabriel pouffa de rire en sortant par la porte avec Sam qui le suivait pour aller s'habiller. Dean et cas rigolèrent un peu avant de sortir pour aller rejoindre leur famille.

Fin.


End file.
